Lucy Heartfillia
'Introduction' Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. She is currently a soldier of the 5th Division. 'Personality' History (Fairy Tail Manga) 'Five World War Prologue' Lucy was watching usual daily fight between her guild mates and hiding behind the bar counter with Happy, Carla and Wendy Marvell, when her Guild Master Makarov Dryer came in with urgent news and told them of the existence of other worlds besides Edolas and that an attendant from Chitsujo's World asked along with the 5 other Top Guilds Masters in Fiore to attend a Summit to in his World to discuss the threat of his brother Konton, Three days later, she watched her Master leave with her teammates Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Happy as his bodyguards to the summit. During the attack on the summit Magnolia was attacked by the Coalition Army and she along with her guild mates worked to retreat with the rest of the residents to Crocus. Once their her Guild along with the rest of the Guilds in Fiore than began to prepare preparations for the war. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' Lucy was placed in the 5th Division of the Alliance Army along her team mate Erza Scarlet and guild mate Laki Olietta, While marching she quickly made friends along with her Celestial Spirit with Plue with Tony Tony Chopper the Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates finding the little reindeer cute and not as annoying as Happy. She then was approached by Shinji Hirako the Divisions Proxy who began to flirt with her. Only to be warned by Plue viva Chopper about his perverted behavior. However Lucy said as long as Shinji tones the flirting that they should get along ok. 'Aster Mountains Arc' After the battle of Aster Mountains Lucy along with of her Division were stopped from marching by a messenger along with Eve Tearm from the 4th Division. They called for Sherry Blendy to sadly tell her fiancé Ren Akatsuki had been killed in the last battle. She was then approached Kiba Inuzuka who asked about Sherry's relationship with Ren. she then watched in shock as Sherry attacked and beat Eve until Kiba intervened. After Eve left she along with the res of Division glared at her for striking her comrade. 'March On, Allied Forces' While eating Lucy saw Sherry eating alone with no to talk to. She was then approached by Shinji Hirako who claimed that she brought on herself and what she did was could the group from inside out. He then asked what she didn't do anything about. But Lucy inquired what she was supposed to do was wrong. Shinji agreed that that couldn't help but help feel sympathy for her. 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' [[Acts Of Order|'Acts Of Order']] [[Natsu Dragneel|'Natsu Dragneel']] [[Naruto Uzumaki|'Naruto Uzumaki']] [[5th Division|'5th Division']] [[Erza Scarlet|'Erza Scarlet']] [[Tony Tony Chopper|'Tony Tony Chopper']] Lucy first met chopper during he beginning of the Fiore Campaign, She found the Reindeer cute and not as annoying as Happy. [[Shinji Hirako|'Shinji Hirako']] 'Powers and Abilities' Lucy is considered a very capable Celestial Wizard. She has proved herself before the war by being defeating a number of wizards from the 3 most dangerous Dark Guilds in her World, Sorano from Orecian Seis, Kain Hikaru from Grimore Heart and Jackel from Tartoros, She also proven herself by being able summon more than one Celestial Spirit. A great feat considered for Wizards in her world. She was able to save her Guild from Tartoros when they were trapped by summoning the Celestial Spirit King although she had to sacrificed one her keys in the process. While she not as physically strong as her friends and guild mates she is consider quite smart. Using her brains when she fights and being one of the only members during the S-Class trial to guess the clue to Mavis's gravestone. During the war Lucy was able to fight par Riruka Dokugamine for time without the use of her star dress forms, and was able to defeat Berenice Gabrielli a Strenriiter who is consider a Captain-class to Soul Reapers. She was also to able beat her at marksmanship in her Star Dress Sagittarius form which Quinces are know to be experts at . Keen Intellect Magic Celestial Spirit Magic: is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer 13 Zodiac Gold Keys, *'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. She demonstrated this ability when Taurus was taken over by Sherry Blendy through her Magic and was forced to attack Lucy. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well. * Multiple Summon's: Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to her Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare when she was able to keep two Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of her Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. During her fight against Tartaros, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique. **'Gate of the Lion Key: Leo With this Key Lucy can summon Leo the Lion. **'Gate of the Golden Bull Key: Taurus' With this Key Lucy can summon Taurus the Bull. **'Gate of the Archer Key: Sagittarius' With this Key Lucy can summon Sagittarius the Archer. **'Gate of the Ram Key: Aries' With this Key Lucy can summon Aries the Ram. **'Gate of the Maiden Key Virgo' With this Key Lucy can summon Virgo the Maiden. **'Gate of the Scorpion Key Scorpio' With this Key Lucy can summon Scorpio the Scorpion. **'Gate of the Giant Crab Key Cancer' With this Key Lucy can summon Cancer the Crab. **'Gate of the Twins Key Gemini' With this Key Lucy can summon Gemini the Twins. **'Gate of the Goat Key Capricorn' With this Key Lucy can summon Capricorn the Goat. **'Gate of the Southern Key Crux' With this Key Lucy can summon Crux the Southern Cross. **'Gate of the Lyra Key Lyre' With this Key Lucy can summon Lyre the Lyre. **'Gate of the Clock Key Horologruim' With this Key Lucy can summon Horolguruim the Clock. **'Gate of the Canis Minor Key Nikora' With this Key Lucy can summon Plue. **'Gate of the Compass Key Pyxis ' With the Key Lucy can summon Pyxis the Compass. * Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage possessing enough Magic Power to open three or more Golden Zodiac gates simultaneously is able to carry out, in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed Aquarius's key as the sacrifice needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. By doing so, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim. * Star Dress (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit she summons into her body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body. While using this spell to each of her Spirit's forms, Lucy's own Magic power has been increased further allowing her to make use of stronger spells that takes so much Magic power required to use when in combination to her spirits power. **'Sagittarius Form': Is a Star Dress form that incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit Sagittarius the Archer into her Body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. This Form also grants her an ornate bow with arrows possessing distinctive feathers. In this form Lucy was able match Berenice Gabrielli in marksmanship and overwhelm her a couple times. A great feat considering that Berenice is Qunicy who are known for the marksmanship. *** Marksmanship Specialist : This form lucy gains all Sagittarius Marksmen abilities. ****'Arrow Summon': In this form lucy can summon arrows out of thin air giving a limitless supply of arrows. ****'Star Shot' (スターショット Sutā Shotto) :This also allows to split the arrows she fires from boy into as many as she wants during firing them. ****'Shooting Star: **'Leo Form''' Is a Star Dress that allows her incorporate that powers of Leo the Lion into her body. This gives access to his Regualus Magic. In this form Lucy is cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around their neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between their breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the user's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and their hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon the user's right breast. ***'Regulus' (王の光, レグルス Regurusu): ****'Regulus Lucy Kick' (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku): ****'Regulus Punch': ****'Lucy Regulus Immpact': Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria) : 'Trivia' In Q,A ND Consider her the 6th strongest of Main Female Protagonists in front of Nami and Orihime Inuoe. In Order: Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime. * Lucy's Japanese VA is Aya Hirano. * Lucy's English VA is Cherami Leigh Kuehn who also voices, Aisa, Miss Goldenweek, Pepper, in One Piece. Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Team Natsu Category:Summoners Category:Shatter Squad Category:Keen Intellect